In the related art, a technique has been proposed that a program for controlling a device mounted inside a vehicle is updated. For example, in a vehicle-mounted gateway device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 mentioned below, if a program is received from a server, a program that is previously stored in the vehicle-mounted gateway device is updated into the received program.